


And that's enough

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Peter Hale, Canon Compliant, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Sub Peter Hale, The Pack Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter shows up to a Pack meeting finding out just how much they don't want him there.Luckily he has someone on his side.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 678





	And that's enough

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these prompts from a list on tumblr: 10. “Kill everything dear to you and then you will know how it feels.” 19. "If they try to keep us apart, they’re idiots.”
> 
> I don't even know how this came to have D/s elements. Enjoy!

Peter pauses outside Derek's apartment building, it's Pack Night again. Once a month True Alpha extraordinaire Scott McCall forces Pack and adjacent-Pack members to Derek's loft for a meeting or a movie or a game night. Peter hates it. 

And now he knows they hate him being there too. But, Peter is nothing if he's not stubborn, petty and spiteful. 

He makes his way into the building, face carefully impassive, head held high and shoulders back. Peter knows they can hear him, well Scott and Derek can hear him, Stiles and Lydia cannot. 

"I don't understand how he's welcome here." Lydia said, her tone dismissive. "He's a murderer and an abuser. He's psychotic."

"Lydia." That's McCall, a warning tone to his voice, his heart rate has sped up. _Good_ Peter thinks, Scott's still afraid of him on some level. 

"You have to see things from his perspective," Stiles says. Peter's always liked him for a reason. "

Lydia huffs, "I don't have to do anything, Stiles. You have no idea what it felt like to have him in your head driving you insane."

Peter enters the loft then, the door opening easily under his strength. He fixes his gaze on Lydia, she flinches then tips her chin up defiantly. “Kill everything dear to you and then you will know how it feels to be insane." Peter replies, calm tone though the wolves in the room can sense his anger. Derek shifts uncomfortably, eyes on the floor. 

In fact there's only one person who meet's Peter's eyes as he gazes at them in turn. Stiles has his jaw clenched and his scent is complicated. It's intoxicating, a heady mix of spice and bitterness and the hint of something floral. Too many emotions for Peter to single out. 

He dips his head slightly, Stiles gives him a sad smile in response. "Should I go now, or would you prefer to make it official?" 

Scott, the stupid boy, frowns and looks to Stiles. 

"Peter." Derek starts but he doesn't seem to know how to continue. 

"What's going on?" 

Stiles glances away from Peter for the first time and turns to his best friend. "If you want Peter out of the Pack officially the whole Pack has to be here. Or Peter can go willingly, now."

"You can go now." Lydia snaps. 

Stiles is on his feet in an instance. "No!" He's on his feet and at Peter's side in an instance. "There are things you don't know, yet." 

Lydia looks bored, Peter is almost impressed. "What? That you two are fucking? That's not news Stiles." 

Peter sees Derek scowl harder. Scott is gaping between Stiles, Lydia and Peter. Derek did not teach him well if he never picked up Peter's scent on Stiles and vice versa. 

Warm fingers grip Peter's and he adjusts so their hands are slotted together. It's like they were made for this, Peter's fingers to slide between Stiles' their palms pressed together. "We're not _fucking_." Stiles spits. When Peter makes a noise he bumps their shoulders together, rolling his eyes. "Well, fine, we are but it's not just fucking. We're in a relationship and if Peter goes," Stiles pauses, making sure he has all their attention, "I go." 

There is a stunned silence, an uptick in heartbeats and Peter feels generous. "I'll tell you what, we'll let you discuss this with the Pack and you can let us know tomorrow what your decision is." 

Peter is tugging at Stiles by their joined hands and Stiles easily falls into step beside him. "Fancy going out for dinner, sweetheart?" 

"Curly fries and milkshakes." Stiles squeezes his fingers and lowers his voice even though Scott and Derek can still hear him perfectly, "if they try to keep us apart, they’re idiots.” 

"Indeed. Though neither my nephew nor our illustrious Alpha are known for their good decisions. That's why they need us." 

Stiles laughs loud and bright and beautiful. "They'll come round, you'll see."

"And if they don't?" Peter hates to be vulnerable but Stiles makes him feel safe to express his worries. 

They stop walking because Stiles steps in front of Peter. He watches him seriously for a few heartbeats, Peter counts to four before Stiles speaks. "Then we'll go off together and find a new Pack or make one of our own."

"You're serious," Peter is full of awe. 

"Yes. For you, Peter I'll leave all of this behind. I love you." His heartbeat doesn't stutter and he has that brilliant gleam in his eyes. 

"Stiles," Peter has never heard himself sound so breathless. "You magnificent man. I couldn't ask-"

He's cut off by Stiles kissing him. "You didn't ask. I'm telling you, if they say you're not welcome then we will leave. Okay?" His voice is firm and brooking no argument. 

Peter bares his throat murmuring "yes, Alpha." 

"Good," Stiles beams. "You're so good for me."

"In case it was never clear, love, I adore you." 

"It was clear. It's clear every time you kiss me, hold me, see me." Stiles is pressing kisses to Peter's face, dragging his lips with every whispered word. "Every time you get on your knees for me. I see you, Peter Hale, I see how much you love me." Stiles' eyes are blazing when he opens them. "I -"

Peter kisses him. It's slick, deep and familiar. Stiles moves his hand to hold the short hairs at the back of Peter's head. The sharp tug of pain is enough to make Peter whine into Stiles' mouth. "Can we skip the dinner, Alpha?" Peter pleas. 

"No, I don't think so." Stiles pulls back so they're looking at each other. "We're going to the diner, we will have dinner that involves curly fries and a milkshake and then, if you've been good, we'll go back to yours and you can get on your knees. Would you like that, Peter?" 

"I'd prefer to spread my thighs, Alpha." Peter licks his lips and watches at Stiles' pupils blow out, making his eyes dark with a slim ring of golden brown around them.

"Fuck, yes." Stiles hisses and Peter knows, even without smelling his arousal or feeling his erection, that Stiles is just as affected as Peter is. "Let's go." 

As they walk away, Peter keeps their hands pressed together. He has always hated being a beta but with Stiles as his Alpha, Peter is so eager to please him that he doesn't even care that their conversation was heard by Scott and Derek.

Whatever happens he's got his Alpha by his side, Stiles has him. And that's enough. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr, come say hi or prompt me or something](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/) :) 
> 
> Unbeta'd.


End file.
